Dean and Luna: Never Alone
by ThatNerdyFangirl
Summary: When Luna get's taken hostage at Malfoy Manor, she's more than a little surprised that Dean shows up as well.


_Voldemort slowly opened the door and walked into the Lovegood's house. Luna sat upstairs in her room, finishing up her poster about Blibbering Humdingers. She pinned it proudly to the wall just as she heard a small scream and voices below her. Even though she wasn't seventeen yet, she still grabbed her wand from her bedside table, which sat next to the picture of Luna's mother. She tiptoed downstairs and made sure she skipped the step that squeaked. _

_She peered around the edge of the stairs and saw several Death Eaters surround Lord Voldemort as he was interrogating her father. She saw him shake with fear and stumble to answer Voldemort, and Voldemort in return shouted "Crucio!". As much as Luna wanted to, she couldn't tear her eyes from her whimpering father. Voldemort turned his snake-like head in her direction and- _

Luna bolted upright from her dream she had just had. It took her a minute to remember why she was locked below in the Malfoy's house. Ollivander still sat huddled in a corner, and Griphook was pacing around near the front of the room. Luna listened quietly, and heard some loud voices above. There was a familiarity to one of them, and Luna heard Bellatrix snarl and declare she would bring him down. Luna was getting another inmate.

*()*()*()*()*

The lock on the door was lifted as a sliver of light grew larger and larger across the floor. Luna squinted at the light that seemed to pour in. She hadn't seen any sunlight in about a week, since her arrival. The figure of Bellatrix appeared on the right wall, as did an even taller figure.

"Don't even think about escaping," Bellatrix sneered, "because we have plenty of Death Eaters above who would love to just eat you up. Especially Fenrir."

Bellatrix's figure disappeared and the tall, lonely figure was left standing about. Luna stood up to see the newest addition to Malfoy Manor, and was more than a little shocked to see Dean Thomas there.

"Hello." Luna said in a calm manner.

Dean shifted his body to get a better look at Luna, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Luna? What are you doing here?"

Luna shrugged. "They just wanted to know about Harry. Honestly couldn't tell them anything useful, and they gave up on me. Still won't let me go, though. You?"

Dean gave a weak smile. "Snatchers. They found out I was in Gryffindor and I'm in the same dorm as Harry, and figured they could get some money for that."

Luna leaned in slightly and gave a little frown. "Why, they've beaten you up!"

He shrugged and attempted to wipe some blood from his face. There was a large gash by his eyebrow and scratches all around his arms. He had a black eye and limped slightly in his left leg.

Luna sighed and reached out to take his hand, and lead him to the small bench.

*()*()*()*()*

Dean whimpered slightly as he sat down. It was clear he was in plenty of pain. Luna simply tore off a length of her shirt sleeve, and wrapped it around his wrist to subdue the bleeding. From there, she reached out and washed as much blood as she could with the little water they had been given. She helped him stretch his leg out along the bench to keep it elevated.

"Get some sleep. I just woke up, and I'll make sure we're safe." Luna said with a matter of an order, not a suggestion. Dean gave a grateful nod and leaned up against the wall, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

Luna was good to her word and watched to make sure Dean was well. She studied him as he slept, seeing his angular face, his eyebrows furrowing, his high cheekbones, and his chapped lips. She felt bad for him, and wanted to make things better for him. She changed his bandage by ripping more of her shirt.

After many hours, Dean finally woke up and saw Luna studying him. He gave a lopsided grin and asked, "Did you stay awake the entire time?"

Luna nodded and looked as if there was no reason not to, even though she was exhausted and craved sleep. Her sleeves were ripped and now short, not giving her much warmth.

"You take your turn. I'll watch." Dean said.

Luna gave a little nod and began trying to make herself comfortable on the floor. It was hard, and Luna began to shiver on the ground. Dean watched her struggle with falling asleep for a while before he gave into his pity and her kindness earlier.

"Luna, just come sleep here." Dean said through the darkness.

Luna stood up and walked over to him, not sure what he had meant. He scooted over a bit on the bench, giving her enough room to squeeze in. She sat upright, still not sure how to sleep in such a position, but Dean leaned in and wrapped an arm around her. He let her lean on his shoulder as he coaxed some warmth back into her. It didn't take Luna long to fall asleep, comforted by Dean and warmed by his kindness.

*()*()*()*()*

When Luna woke up, Dean still had his arm around her, and he was asleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and his head was on hers. She didn't want to move from this. It was peaceful in the middle of all the chaos, and she didn't want that to change.

It didn't take long for Dean to wake up as well. Even though both were awake, they stayed curled up together, and not just for warmth. Ollivander was still in the corner, still very weak. Griphook had finally rested and was on the far end on the bench.

Not very long had passed before there were feet sounding on the steps, coming down and closer to the prisoners. Bellatrix reappeared in the middle of the room, wand out, pointed at whatever moved. She drew near to Luna and Dean, eying them satisfaction. Pointing her wand at Luna, she ordered her up. Luna agreed without any hesitation.

"Loony Lovegood's up first today. We need Mr. Potter's friend to recover well before we break you down again." Bellatrix whispered into Dean's ear, making him shudder with discomfort. With a cackle, Bellatrix grabbed Luna by her arm and dragged her upstairs.

Dean sat with his head in his hands as shouting sounded above him. He could just make out a serene voice, and smiled at the thought of Luna against that raving woman. It was a funny thought at first, until the screams started sounding from the room upstairs, through the floorboards, into the basement, and straight through Dean. He heard more shouting followed by sobbing, then more screams. Dean limped to the door, pushing his ear up to the wall.

"You better not being lying, or I will cut your throat until it bleeds dry." Bellatrix's voice was so hateful that is sent shivers through Dean.

"I swear. I don't know!" Luna's voice was full of pain, suffering, and tears. It hurt Dean to even listen to it, let alone think about what it was like up there.

"I don't believe you. Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed.

Luna let a horrifying scream out before she began whimpering and sobbing. There was a thud and Dean could tell Luna had slumped to the floor, unconscious.

*()*()*()*()*

Dean hobbled back to the bench as Bellatrix began making the descent down to the basement once more. Luna was dragged in behind her and Dean was ordered to take her. He grabbed around her waist, hoisting her up and carrying her like a child back to the bench. She was still unconscious.

He lied her down along the bench, and began to nurse her back to health. He scooped whatever water was left onto her face to revive her. Her eyes fluttered open, and Dean held his hand around her face.

"Please." Luna whispered.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't tell them anything. Nothing at all." Luna pleaded.

Dean nodded as Luna sank back into unconsciousness. Bellatrix had really broken her, and Dean shuddered to think what she would do to him.

He sat by her the entire night, refusing sleep. Luna drifted between sleep and dozing, and would occasionally shout out. Dean would be by her instantly and would calm her down so that she would sleep again. Dean was determined not to let anything bad happen to this person who cared about everything, everyone, and wanted nothing more than to be friends with people. It was inhuman to hurt someone like that.

Luna finally woke up fully and saw Dean staring sleepily at her. She gave him a smile and tried to shift around, but her muscles ached too much. He was at her side in a moment and helped her sit up. All of her limbs didn't work out of sheer exhaustion. Dean wrapped an arm around her once more and looked down at her.

Her tiny being just seemed so fragile and weak. It hurt him to look at her. As he gazed down at her, she looked up. Her eyes studied him and awkward smile rose up around her lips.

"Thank you." Luna said simply.

"Anything." Dean said in reply.

They sat in silence once more and Luna rested her aching head on his shoulder. Minutes of quietness surrounded them before Luna spoke up.

"Why anything?" Her serene voice was filled with curiosity.

"Because it's you. Because you care about everything and everyone. No one should have to deal with that. Ever. Especially you."

Dean leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against Luna's. Luna was caught by surprise but didn't move and slowly began kissing him back. It was a light kiss, not lasting very long. But it was long enough for both of them to know they'd make it together. They'd never have to be alone.

*()*()*()*()*

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback!


End file.
